Charming Flower
by SeaEmerald
Summary: Never did the ex-specialist imagine that one day at Red Fountain would be a day of significance. Never did he think that visiting his former school for one day would lead him to change his life ultimately for the better. — COMPLETE.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **So I got a request to do a one shot between Flora and Helia. While they're not my most favorite couple, I still adore them. I find Flora to be extremely beautiful and I had a crush on Helia in the Fearwood episode of Season 6. He looked sooooo good and hot while fighting all of those werewolves! And how Flora saved him from Icy is SO cute!**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys reading this. Thank you!**

 _ **NOTE: This one shot is mainly from HELIA'S PERSPECTIVE. And it takes place during episode 8 of season 2.**_

* * *

A midnight-blue haired twenty year old male sat with an inquisitive curiosity as he waited for his grandfather, Head Master Saladin, to announce the birth of Red Fountain. After the Army Darkness practically attacked the prestigious school under the mad control of the Trix, the glorious red building has been reduced to nothing but dust, rocks, and shambles.

His grandfather literally dragged his prodigal grandson from Linphea's Art School last week to attend Red Fountain's inauguration. So that's how the latter is here now.

Spectators slowly started to filled the stadium as they eagerly awaited for the show to begin. A hushed sigh escaped his lips as he took in the familiar surroundings. This school used to be his home a few years ago until he voluntarily dropped out when he realized the extents of the training and combat regiments.

 _No, he's not scared._ No, no, no, that's far from the real reason. Helia's bluish black eyes ignored the looks he got from some of the current senior students. When he was a specialist in this school, they were his juniors. He even trained some of them. He frowned as he looked into the horizon to see dragons flying over the school silently signalling that the show's about to start. _The same dragons he once trained with and also...the same dragons he befriended._

 _Did he make a mistake? Was leaving the best choice?_

 _Yes, it is..._ he thought as he pondered over _the real reason he left Red Fountain._ He turned his attention to his right hand which donned a pastel white glove. Even though it was an accessory to the outside eyes, it was a stringed glove. _His favorite choice of weapon._

He couldn't bear to part with it even though he's no longer a specialist. He's still...a specialist at heart.

 _NO._ Helia denied his subconscious's decision defiantly. He knew why he left Red Fountain. The training here is designed to turn young teenagers into skilled warriors who will one day protect their own homeworlds. It meant that...one day...these men would be entitled to protect their own planets. And that meant, they have to utilize _every_ possible measure to keep their worlds safe. _Every possible measure._

 _Even killing._ It's the last offense attack and that's what turned away Helia.

He sighed as he frowned. He never killed anyone before and he didn't want to. He didn't want to be the one responsible for someone's death.

But the truth was...somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted to be a proficient and skilled specialist. Whenever he walked down on the streets of Linphea, any sight of injustice easily provoked him even though he chose to be on the path of morality and pacifism.

Angered slightly, he took out his sketch pad and a pen. He looked around for something or, rather, _anything_ to draw. To his relief, he saw a few doves in front of him. They were a few feet away but whatever. Ugh, this was why he never visited Red Fountain. Each second here only strengthened his resolve to quit the art school and enroll here again as a student.

"Helia?" a voice interrupted him. He looked up and saw Saladin's current best students standing in front of him as well as a group of girls.

He stood up respectfully and slightly bowed as he recognized some of the girls as princesses.

Brandon cheekily smirked. "Helia, let me introduce you to the stars of Alfea. This is Stella, Tecna, and-"

Stella intervened in between, "Hi, I'm Stella! Are you an artist? Can you show me your sketches?!" Helia raised an eyebrow at the bubbly girl and wondered if she could be any louder than she already is. But seeing the way Brandon looked at her in adoration, Helia shrugged off his judgment.

"Pleased to meet you," he smiled.

"Why do you draw on paper? Graphic palettes are so handy," Tecna inquisitively asked. "You get upto fifty undoes in the memory, digital chrome-control, and all the layers you could possibly want," a little pixie added to that. Helia raised an eyebrow at the pipsqueak. That little thing looked so futuristic. She came near his shoulder and starting speaking with excitement. "You also get alpha channels, texturizing, morph darkening,..." she continued.

Stella, meanwhile, reached for his sketchpad and started flipping through the drawings. "Wow, these are great! Say, would you draw a portrait of me?"

A brunette took the pad from Stella and smiled at him. "Your lines are so full of life. One can really feel their energy. And I love the way how the brush strokes match the furn in the paper."

Helia's eyes slightly widened, clearly impressed. "No one's ever noticed the firn in the paper before."

Brandon cleared his throat. "This is Flora," he introduced.

"Girls, the show's about to start!" Stella announced as she pointed below. Riders started to circle the arena. "We should go. Later, Helia," Brandon waved as he sprinted off to join the riders down below. The girls nodded as they went back to take their seats.

But Helia didn't see or hear any of that. Instead, his eyes rested on the retreating brunette. Her hair was a dark caramel with blonde bangs in front. Her eyes were a soft jade green. But what really caught him is the way she sensitively analyzed his work.

 _"Flora..."_ he smiled as he too turned around and took his seat.

* * *

People screamed their heads off and dashed left and right to get out of the new constructed school. The monster that suddenly sprouted out of nowhere was enough for people to start going haywire. Rookie specialists tried to best to calm the audience and escort every spectator out safely. Senior and expert specialists followed the teachers to protect one of the most important artifacts: the Codex.

Intermediate specialists, however, were instructed to deal with the oversized monster. Helia quietly watched from the highest set of bleachers. Six fairies transformed while the rest of them bolted. He chuckled. _Amateurs...why even bother training the fairies if they're going to flee at the mere shadow of an apparition?_

He watched some of the specialists take control of the dragons and start to circle around the monster. But his main focus was on Flora. She was interesting. Despite looking like a sensitive soul, she was one of the first to transform and try to help. He eyed her with a small smile on his face. Her outfit was a pink, strapless, one-piece dress. The bottom part of the dress was shaped something similar to rose petals. There was a small green flower choker hanging from her neck while gloves from the wrist to arm were a baby pink. Her boots were also pink. She's beautiful.

Judging from the flowery aura she sported, she must be fairy of flowers or nature. _How perfect._ He liked her source of power. _He liked it a lot._ It meant that she isn't loud or standoffish. Showing immeasurable care for something as small as a leaf meant that she's someone with high morals and stands for loyalty and love.

"Let's try a double-sided assault. I'll attack from above and you from below," he heard her say with determination in her dark green eyes. The gang nodded in approval.

He watched with interest as her wings fluttered and she flew upwards by a few feet. Just as she put her hands together to summon a spell, the monster sharply turned. Helia stood up instinctively when he saw the monster open his mouth and scream. A large quantity of what appeared as tar flew in Flora's direction.

Helia's jaw clenched as the tar hit Flora, making her scream "Noooo!". The tar covered her eyes, blocking her field of vision. He let out a gasp when the monster screamed. But Flora seemed to focus on getting her vision back rather than flying away.

"Oh no! Flora's in trouble!" Sky yelled as he tried to get the monster's attention. Helia couldn't take it anymore. He jumped off the bleachers and sprinted towards the overgrown lizard who was making advancements towards the flower fairy.

Flora wiped away the disgusting saliva from her face. She opened her eyes only to let out another scream. The monster opened its mouth and Flora floated there frozen.

Helia smirked as he reached level to level with the monster's head from behind it. Swinging his arm forward, he focused his strength on his arm. Strings flew from his hand and wrapped themselves around the monster's head quickly.

Flora opened her eyes, surprised to see that the attack never came. Instead, the monster seems binded.

"What just happened?" Sky scratched his head like an idiot.

Flora blushed when she saw Helia holding the monster back. "Up there!" she pointed.

Everyone turned to look in the direction only to be shocked. "How did a dropout pull a stunt like that?" Sky asked with disbelieving eyes. "Rumor has it that he was Codatorta's best student before quitting," Brandon answered. Helia smirked. _That's right._

"Are you alright, Flora?" he asked her as a soft smile came onto his lips.

"She's fine, Helia," Sky answered for her much to ex-specialist's annoyance. Flora blushed and nodded.

With a nod, he suddenly let the strings retreat back to his glove. Without another word, he turned out and left leaving everyone bewildered.

"Sure, Helia. Why don't you send a few more monsters while you're at it?" Stella said. "Maybe that glove didn't have enough power," Tecna nodded in anger with crossed arms.

Helia smiled as he walked away. _He wanted to watch Flora in action._

But if she needed him, he'll be right there next to her.

* * *

The navy blue-eyed ex-specialist from a distance as his object of interest sat against a tree. Her eyes were closed, probably exhausted from the day's activities. His fingers toyed with a neatly folded paper as he eyed her.

His attention was snapped when he heard a throat clear next to him. He instantly hid the paper away in the folds of his pockets before turning to see his former teacher.

"Codatorta," Helia slightly bowed.

"No need of that," Codatorta patted the ex-specialist. "I saw what you did today at the arena from the cameras. I suppose your skills haven't gone rusty yet."

Helia smiled and thanked him.

"You know...Red Fountain has tons of room especially to brave students like you."

Helia shook his head. "But I dropped out a few years ago."

The teacher crossed his arms. "Well, you certainly didn't show me any consequences of that considering your incredible performance today."

"...I'll consider it..." Helia answered unsurely.

Codatorta nodded. "I really do hope you say yes. You were and still are my best student, Helia," he admitted as he patted the young man's back a little affectionately.

Helia watched his mentor turn around and start to walk away.

He took out the paper from his pockets and tenderly opened it. He smiled as the paper revealed itself to show portrait of Flora that he drew just now. His eyes darted between the portrait, the real life Flora, and Codatorta. He tucked the paper back in his pocket again.

"Codatorta!" Helia yelled as he ran to catch up with his former teacher. "Is your offer still on the table?"

Codatorta grinned. His grin immediately turned into a smirk. "Training starts at five tomorrow! Sharp! No delays and no dilly-dallying!" he smirked. Helia laughed and nodded.

He walked back to his initial position where he resumed his position and quietly watched the beautiful brunette. Taking the paper out of his pocket _again,_ he swiftly turned it into a paper airplane. He held it between his fingers and aimed it.

In a single shot, he threw it perfectly. Helia watched with a small smile as the airplane flew above her in a few circles before resting beside her.

Helia effectively hid himself between a few trees when he saw her looking around. She slowly opened the paper. Helia smirked slightly when she blushed endearingly. She looked around again wondering who it could be before turning her eyes back to the portrait. Smiling, she clutched it to her chest.

Helia turned to walk the other way as another smile made itself onto his lips. _He had some paperwork to do._

* * *

 **So this was** _ **my**_ **take on how Helia magically showed up in Red Fountain resuming his training as a specialist. I mean, I wondered where the heck he suddenly came from at every mission the Winx had.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. And I hope you review XD Thank you for reading!**


End file.
